My Mind Is Forever At Your Service
by NutPea16
Summary: After a fight gone wrong, something weird begins to happen to Hermione and Draco. How strange. DMHG, Rated M in later chapters. Review nicely if you enjoyed ('3')b *chuu*
1. Chapter 1

My Mind Is Forever At Your Service

"Filthy Mudblood!"

"Arrogant Ferret!"

"Snotty Bitch!"

"You . . . You . . . Legilimens!"

"Stupefy!"

Both spells clashed together, causing a huge explosion that sent both, Draco and Hermione, crashing into the walls behind them.

-BREAK-BREAK-

They both came to their senses 30 minutes later.

"Ow, my head" said Draco rubbing the bump forming at the back of his head.

"Well, yeah you retard. Our skulls did just smash against the wall." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Draco growled angrily, "it's your fault!"

"Excuse me? How the fuck is it my fault?!" She exclaimed,

"Learn to control your spells!" He shouted,

"It's mainly your fault! You're the one who clearly can't aim properly!" She yelled,

"You . . . God, I despise you . . . SO much," he said with a threatening voice,

"Yeah well, the feelings mutual asshole" Hermione stated and stormed off.

-BREAK-BREAK-

The next morning, Draco strolled into the lunch room still raging from yesterday's fight with Hermione.

'She's so infuriating' he thought while he sat down next to his best friend, Blaise.

'Oh my Drakey, his angry face is so hot!'

"Did you say something?" He asked Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson, the school's most notorious slut. She'll sleep anybody and everybody. It's one of the main reasons why Draco's hates her.

"Erm . . . No" she replied confused,

'Oh Merlin, he spoke to me! Hopefully I'll get to bed him soon' she thought,

Draco lost his appetite. "Seriously, what?"

"What? I didn't say anything!' She said, her nasally voice piercing right through him.

'I must be going insane' Draco thought,

'There's that Granger bitch! She must be the reason why Drakey is so occupied lately.'

Draco watched as he heard her speak but her mouth didn't move.

'What the hell is going on?' He looked at Hermione and saw her facial expression turn into confusion.

'I don't care what she's feeling right now. I hope that bump gives her a brain hemorrhage' Draco thought.

-BREAK-BREAK-

'What did that whore just say?' Hermione thought. She watched Pansy as she heard her speak but her mouth wasn't moving.

'What the hell is going on?' She looked at Draco in confusion who, in return, glared at her and looked away.

'God, no need to cry just 'cause you got a booboo during our fight. I'm sure Pansy will gladly kiss it better.' She thought as she sat between Ron and Harry.

'Right, today's the day! I'm gonna ask out 'Mione'

She looked at Ron who turned as red as his hair.

"Did you say something?" I asked suspiciously,

"No," he said with a mouth full of food.

She looked at him in disgust.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Thought Ron,

Her eyes widened in shock and she looked at Draco.

-BREAK-BREAK-

They both held eye contact. Both puzzled and shocked.

'What the hell happened?!' They both thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the whole awkward breakfast ordeal, Hermione and Draco went to class.

'Potions? How boring' thought Draco and turned the corner to bump into Hermione.

"Ew! Now I have Mudblood germs all over me!" Draco exaggerated while wiping his chest.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and entered the classroom.

'**Great, the little know-it-all**' thought Snape,

Both, Draco and Hermione, snapped up their heads and looked at their professor.

"What?" Snape said with a bored tone.

'**God she looks so sexy in that skirt . . . I wonder what kind of underwear she's wearing. . . Ahh my little 'Mione**' Hermione turned and looked Ron with a horrified expression. Behind her, she could hear Draco sniggering so she turned and glared at him.

"What's so funny, ferret?" Asked Hermione,

"Nothing . . . My little 'Mione" he muttered the last part but I heard him loud and clear. My face was flushed with embarrassment and Ron looked at us confused.

**'Woah, it's like he read my mind . . . I wonder what's for lunch . . .'**

Hermione let out a groan before she could keep it concealed.

"What's wrong you?" Asked Snape, clearly not giving a damn about the poor girl.

"I'm fine, professor" she answered.

**'I wonder what Ginny is up to . . . Last night was so good, I'm surprised she could walk this morning'**

This caused Draco to burst into laughter which earned a look of anger from Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, please contain yourself in my class"

"I-I'm sorry, professor" he said, rubbing his stomach to reduce the pain from laughter a little.

Hermione just stared ahead as she felt sick to her stomach.

"Ms. Granger, if you don't feel well then please leave the classroom" Snape practically begged.

"Must be that time of the month" Draco snickered with Blaise,

"If you find it so funny, Mr. Malfoy then you can take her to Madame Pomfrey for some medication" Snape enquired,

The smirk on Draco's face dropped and he gave Hermione a deathly glare but she just rolled her eyes. He got up and stomped over to her desk. He gripped her arms and dragged her out of the classroom.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"What have you done?!" Commanded Draco,

"Okay, first of all, don't drag me around like I'm some rag-doll and secondly, who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" She yelled,

"I'm Draco Malfoy . . . You hit your head that hard, huh?" He asked in a bored voice, obviously unthreatened by Hermione's angry tone.

"One of these days, I'm going to wring your fucking neck" she said through clenched teeth, mimicking a squeezing action with her hands.

"Whoa, did the snotty little brat actually swear?" he asked, faking astonishment,

"Oh, get over it" she spat,

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco finally asked "So . . . You hear them too?"

"Hear what?" She asked. He rolled his eyes and looked at her as if to say 'really?'

"Seriously, what?" She asked,

"Don't play dumb, Granger. It doesn't suit you" he sighed,

"Oh my god, did you just compliment me?" she said and she felt his forehead, "are you sick?"

He swatted her hand away, "Do you hear people's thoughts or not?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I know this is a magic school and all but seriously Draco, something like that could never happen" She tried so hard to not believe that this was real so she remained in denial, hoping that it was all a dream.

"Oh really? Think of something" Draco said. He watched her face concentrate for a second before she finally went "Ok"

"You're thinking of . . . Crookshanks" he stated, obviously quite proud of himself.

"Nope" she said with no expression on her face,

"Really? 'Cause I swear, you always thinks about that . . . Thing you like to call a cat and if it's not that monstrosity then it's books . . . Were you thinking of books?" He enquired,

"Malfoy, the whole point of this was to read my mind. Not make stupid guesses."

'**My god, he really is an idiot. A hot idiot but still an idiot**' she thought, looking him up and down.

He smirked, "You think I'm hot?"

She scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"What? I thought the whole point of this was to read your mind and not make stupid guesses" he said, still smirking.

"Yes but you see . . . That was a stupid guess" she said, starting to get flustered.

'**She's cute when she's flustered. Wait . . . What? Cute? Right, like an old man's ass. She obviously can't read my mind so I'll have fun with this for a while**' he thought with a smirk.

"Of course it was Granger, I hope your stomach cramps have gone because I have to get to class" and before Hermione could retaliate, Draco rushed off back down the halls.

"Can't read your mind, huh? You keep thinking that Draco" she said to no one in particular and made her way back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a long and boring lecture from Snape, It was now lunchtime at Hogwarts and everyone gathered round their house tables.

Draco was _obviously_ having the time of his life, having Pansy screeching in one ear whilst Crabbe was munching loudly in the other. He honestly couldn't decide who he'd rather listen to, as if it was a life-threatening decision. 'Where's Blaise when I need him?' He inwardly complained. He felt a hand cover his own and glanced at it. 'Pansy is touching me. Ew.' He peeled off her hand with what he would describe as delicacy, being careful trying not to touch her with his full palm. 'Woman, seriously . . . What is under there? Suckers? Stop touching me!' He shouted in his head.

"So, _Drakey_," she flirted poorly, "Are you free tonight?"

He just looked at her, face devoid of emotion,

"'Caaauuuse . . ." She dragged on, "I was wondering if you would . . . Maybe, join me in my dormitory for little . . . Study session" she wiggled her eyebrows at the last comment.

"Tell me Pansy," Draco began, "Do I look stupid to you?"

"What? Of course not!" She exclaimed, he winced at the pitch of her voice,

"Then don't suggest stuff when it's clearly obvious that you don't intend to 'study'" ordered Draco,

'**I'll get you one day, Draco Malfoy. I swear it!'** He heard her think, watching her do a small victory pump.

**'Mmm, this cake is so good!'** Thought Crabbe, crumbs and cream surrounding his face.

Draco inwardly groaned, 'How long is this going to last?!'

He watched him with a face will of disgust.

'**Why's he looking at me like that? . . . Does he want some cake too? . . . I'm not sharing' **

"I don't want your fucking cake, you big oaf" growled Draco.

"What? I didn't even offer!" Cried Crabbe.

Just when Draco was about to retort, Hermione walked in.

**'Whoa, look at those legs. Screw eating the cake, I'd rather eat ****_her_**'

'I think I just threw up in my mouth' thought Draco,

He looked at Crabbe with a sick expression.

Hermione must of heard him too because her face went pale.

She sat down in her usual seat, appetite long gone.

'**That was ****_the_**** most disgusting thing I'd ever heard' **she thought, this caused Draco to snigger behind her.

She began talking about the homework that was set earlier to Ron and Harry.

**'Is that ****_all_**** she talks about? God, I wish I was with Ginny. We could be fucking like wolves in heat right now'**

Hermione stopped mid-sentence to look at Harry with a face of outrage, "Well, you can fail your bloody exams then for all I care"

"What'd I say? Hermione, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately," asked Harry,

"I'm fine, just a little headache," she explained,

**'Maybe Draco was right, maybe Mother Nature is calling'** thought Harry,

She felt mortified, **'I'm going to kill that flat-assed piece of shit'** she thought before she could stop herself.

'**Hey! . . . My ass isn't flat . . . Is it?**' She heard Draco think and she saw him in the corner of her eye feel his backside discreetly.

'**Real secretive, Draco**' she thought and rolled her eyes when he glared at her.

**'Check out the tits on her!**' She heard a stranger think,

'**I wonder what those legs will feel like . . .'** She heard another guy think.

"Is this all you guys think about?" She muttered to herself,

"What?" Asked Ron, a mouthful of food. And here she thought that her appetite has returned . . . Guess not.

She shook her head, dismissing him.

'**Ahh, if only she knew the things ****_I_**** thought about her'** she heard Draco think.

She smirked to herself as she remembered that Draco didn't think that she could hear his thoughts.

She sauntered over to him and whispered seductively into his ear, "and what thoughts have you had about me?"

And with that she walked out of the lunchroom, leaving a completely shocked Draco behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey! I was reading that!" Cried Hermione,

"Pick a number" he asked,

"4" she answered,

"Double it" he said,

"8" she replied,

"Take away 8" he said,

"0" she replied, he began to clap,

"Congratulations! That's how many fucks I give!" He said cheerfully.

Hermione pinched his arm. "Ow!" He exclaimed,

"Awww poor baby, want me to kiss your booboo better?" She asked in a voice you would use when speaking to a baby.

'**She can kiss somewhere but it's not my arm . . .' **He thought,

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She sighed,

"You lied to me," he stated,

She exaggerated a gasp and replied sarcastically, "Shocker,"

He gave her an evil look,

"Hey there Mister Grumpy Gills**(1)**, turn that frown upside down" she said while pursing her lips.

"Seriously, you said that you couldn't hear people's minds" he recalled,

"Actually, you ran off before I could explain so blame yourself" she said as a matter-of-factly,

Draco couldn't argue there. He cursed himself for being stupid.

"So . . . Uh . . . You heard my thoughts, huh?" Draco asked,

She smiled evily, "How about you answer some of my questions?" And she pushed him onto the sofa, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

She heard him gulp.

"Have you been having _dirty_ thoughts about me, _Draco_?" She purred,

He nodded slowly, maintaining eye contact.

"You naughty boy. What would your _father_ have to say about that? His only Pureblood son was having erotic thoughts about me, a filthy Mudblood" she said, her voice huskier than usual.

"He wouldn't be very happy, would he?" She mocked, Draco shook his head. She straddled his lap, feeling his half-erect cock against her core.

"Let's hope he doesn't find out then" she stated and she ground against him. He let out a small groan.

"Granger . . ." He warned. She ignored and began kissing his neck. Nipping and sucking until a small red mark started to appear. Once she was satisfied with that, she repeated the same attack on the other side. She snaked her hand down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her fingers.

"Granger." He warned again more fiercely. Hermione continued to ignore him and kissed her way up to his ear lobe. She must've found his sensitive area because she felt him twitch between her legs when she sucked on the piece of skin. Her band found the waistband of his sweatpants and pushed past it, locating the thick shaft. She felt the slickness and began teasing the sides with her fingers, savouring his gasp of surprise and pleasure.

He gripped her hair and pulled her back harshly. She gasped a little at the small pain it caused, her hand still clutched tightly around his cock.

"I knew you liked it rough" she smirked,

'**She has ****no idea,'** he thought, forgetting that Hermione could hear him.

"Don't start something you'll regret later" he said. Hermione responded by attacking his lips. Tongue and teeth clashing as they both fought for dominance. Draco eventually won the battle, being the alpha male he is.

Hermione pulled away, gasping for breath. He watched as this action caused her plump breasts to rise and fall in her low cut vest.

She smirked at him and said, "How will I regret it if I'm not going to finish it?"

By the time Draco realised what she had meant, Hermione had released him and had already left the room to go to bed.

He was left frustrated with a throbbing erection.

"Damn it, Granger!" He shouted and he knew that she could hear, she just chose not to respond.

'**Damn tease**' he thought and she giggled quietly.

'**Why do we have to share a dorm? Stupid Dumbledore . . .**' She heard his last thought before he went to bed.

She sat on her bed, evily devising her next plan.

(1) This phrase belongs to Dory on Finding Nemo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Hermione and Draco went about their normal daily routine. Except today wasn't normal, was it? Ever since they gained the ability to mind read, nothing has been normal for them.

Hermione was busy showering when she heard Draco's overpowering thoughts.

'**Oh, my . . . God**'

"Is he . . .?" She asked herself. She turned off the shower so she could hear better.

'**Ah, fuck . . .'**

She wrapped the towel around her body and a seperate one around her head. She left the bathroom quietly so she doesn't disturb Draco and leant an ear against his bedroom door.

They were quiet but she could definitely hear the unmistakeable pants Draco was releasing.

She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp.

"Ah . . . Oh, Merlin . . ." She heard his say, his voice deeper in pitch.

'**Come on Draco . . . Come for me, baby**' she thought, knowing he'd hear her.

'**Granger? What the fuck?! Go away!**' He shouted in his thoughts.

'**Awwww**' she whined, '**but I wanted you to finish for me . . . Come on Malfoy, let me hear your cry of satisfaction.'**

'**No! Get lost!'** He ordered,

'**You're no fun at all**' she pouted and left to go get dressed, not hearing a single peep from Malfoy.

-BREAK-BREAK-

The next time they saw each other was in Defence Against The Dark Arts . . . with Umbridge and her annoying little laugh that she does after every sentence. They have now learned that she even does that irritating giggle in her thoughts.

'**I'm going to kill her**' thought Draco,

'Draco . . .' Hermione inwardly warned,

'**I'm going to remove her voice box so she can longer laugh **' he smirked evily,

'**Oi, ferret.**'

'**Such . . . Lovely erm . . . children,'** thought Umbridge, '**except for her . . . Annoying little . . . Now, now. Calm yourself.'**

Hermione watched as Umbridge took a deep breath. She heard a small snort behind and turned to see Draco trying to stifle his laughter, failing miserably.

She was so focused on Umbridge that she didn't hear the therapy-inducing thoughts from 2 of her best friends.

'**Mmm, just thinking of what Harry might do to me tonight . . .**' She watched as Ginny fidgeted with excitement.

'**Look at her . . . Those legs were wrapped so tightly around me last night . . .**' She heard Harry think and she almost vomited at the mental image.

'**I hope no one can hear the vibrator . . . Mmm, it feels so good! . . . I wish it was Harry inside me instead, he is so much bigger'**

At this point, Draco couldn't control his laughter anymore and practically fell off his chair.

"Pothead? Big? I don't think so," Blaise began to join in with Draco's little fit, "I always knew that Pothead and Weaselette were together"

"What?!" Exclaimed Ron, "You're shagging my sister!?"

"Be. Quiet!" Shouted Umbridge and when the class quietened down . . . She giggled. The whole class groaned.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"Was that necessary?" Hermione snapped,

"Yes," Draco stated with no hesitation,

She pinched his arm again, "Ow! Seriously woman, are you trying to tear off my skin?!" He rubbed the spot where she pinched but she rolled her eyes and walked to the sofa.

Draco moved to stand in front of her.

"Do you mind? You're in my light," she asked, trying to read.

"Nope," and he bent down and pinched her nipple.

She moaned loudly as a response and she looked at him through lowered lashes,

"That was supposed to hurt you, not the opposite" said Draco and the leant forward and whispered, "I knew you liked it rough"

"You have no idea," she replied before diving for a kiss. His lips were soft against hers, his tongue delving into her mouth. Shivers were sent down her spine causing her nipples to pucker.

He bent down and began to suck one through her shirt, soaking it so the rosy bud was visible.

"No bra?"

"Uncomfortable things"

He let out a quiet groan and he spread her legs so he could kneel between them.

She gripped his hair, silently begging for more.

He bunched her skirt so it was above her hips, revealing a simple black thong. He gripped the front and pulled it up, making it rub the spot nestled between her lower lips.

She moaned in appreciation, "D-Draco! Oh, yes . . ."

He brought his mouth toward her and licked lightly at both sides.

"Mmm, you taste divine" he said, licking his lips.

He tore off the thong, a loud rip echoing in their ears.

"Hey! That was my fav- Ah! Draco! Oh, Merlin . . ." She trailed off as moans of pleasure escaped her.

Draco had plunged his tongue inside of her. The wet muscle massaging the sides, making her overflow with her juices.

He placed 2 fingers at her entrance,

"Look at me," he ordered, "Watch me as I fuck you with my tongue"

The words caused her to twitch in excitement.

He shoved in the 2 digits in one hard thrust, eliciting a loud "Draco!" from Hermione.

He didn't stop, he shoved them in faster. Harder. Rougher.

He held eye contact while he added his tongue to the delicious treatment.

"Oh, God! Draco!" She moaned. She slashed open her shirt, sending buttons flying but neither of them cared.

With his free hand, he squeezed her breast tightly. The pleasure mixed with pain were sent right through her.

"You're so fucking wet" said Draco, lapping up her essence.

He felt her begin to tighten up when an evil thought struck him. Hermione was too lost into the sensations to hear it.

"I'm going to . . . Oh, Draco! Yes! I'm coming!" She started, so close to edge she could taste it. All she need was one little push.

Then suddenly . . . All motion stopped.

And she was left hanging, all the pleasure that she had felt ceased to exist.

"What. The. _**Fuck?!**_" She yelled, blinded by frustration by being denied her orgasm and anger for him being the one to deny her of it. "You're going to regret that, Malfoy!"

A sly smirk slowly appeared on his face, "How will I regret it if I'm not going to finish it?" He repeated her own words to her.

"Karma's a bitch, huh?" He asked and he left the room and went to have a shower.

"Damn it, Malfoy!" He heard her shout in the other room.

'**Yes, Draco. Karma's a bitch'** he heard her final thought before she went to bed to . . . Relieve herself.

'**Bring it on, Granger**' he thought, setting the shower to its coldest temperature.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were filled with endless sexual pranks from Draco walking around in his birthday suit to Hermione forcing him to listen to her thoughts while she touched herself.

It was a _very_ eventful few days.

Hermione sat there, patiently waiting for Draco's next move.

'He's been acting strange lately' she thought, 'Like something's been on his mind . . . Excluding me"

At that moment an irritated Draco walked into the room.

"Someone's on their per-"

"Don't." He interrupted and he walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

'**Well**,' she thought, '**Excuuuuuuse me**'

**'Just . . . Leave me alone, Granger'** he responded,

She stared at his door in confusion.

After a few moments of debate, she eventually left the room.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"Hermione! Did you hear?" Ginny shouted. How could Hermione not hear? The whole room can practically hear her.

"What?" She asked,

"Draco's leaving," Ginny stated with a smile on his face.

She must've thought Hermione'd be ecstatic because her face became worried when she wasn't.

"Erm . . . Herm?" She asked, "I'd have thought you'd be bouncing of the walls"

So did Hermione but . . . Why wasn't she?

'Maybe it's because I've gotten used to his games' she thought,

"I'm sorry, Gin" She said, deep in thought, "I, erm . . . I have to go"

Hermione headed back to the shared dormitory.

'Get ready, Draco' she thought, 'For the interrogation of your life.'

-BREAK-BREAK-

Draco's eyebrow twitched.

"Granger," he growled, "Could you please explain to me . . . Why I'm tied up?"

Hermione smirked.

"Oh," she began, shrugging her shoulders "Just a bit of fun"

He exhaled slowly as if trying to remain patient.

"Granger," he said again, "Untie me. Now"

"Ah, ah, ah" she mocked, "I'm not finished"

His lips twitched. He was trying not to smile at her childishness.

"There it is!" She exclaimed, "You smiled. You could of tried harder but still, you smiled"

'**I'm going to miss this . . . Wait, what? No! This is Granger. Of course I'm not going to miss it . . . But these past few days have been fun . . . No, I won't miss this at all . . . But,"**

While he was busy battling with his inner thoughts, Hermione could hear every word. It was clear that he had forgotten about their situation.

She didn't know whether to be flattered by his thoughts or hurt.

"Draco," she said, "Tell me"

With a sigh he explained, "I have to leave Granger. My father has been caught so they're kicking me out"

"Oh," she simply said.

His expression was solemn and distressed. She had never seen him look like this before.

"Maybe it's for the best," she muttered,

His head shot up, glare at the ready.

"For the best?!" He yelled, "I've worked my ass off in this school! And for what?! For fuck all!"

"Listen to m-"

"No!" He had managed to break free of his confinements, "Remember your place, you fucking Mudblood. You are beneath me. _You're_ the one who doesn't belong here. _You're_ the one who should be leaving!"

His words stung. She had thought that they were past this stage of meaningful threats.

He gripped her throat, eyes full of rage.

He saw the helplessness and vulnerability in her eyes and his face softened. For some reason, he didn't like the fact that she feared him.

"I don't understand," Draco whispered, "Why me?"

She hugged him tightly, hoping to comfort him.

"We can't choose our parents, Draco" she said softly.

They stood there for a few moments before they finally released each other.

He gave an awkward cough before saying, "So, um . . . Let's not mention this again . . . Like, ever"

She let out a little laugh, "Agreed,"

**Sorry it's a little short guys x I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter, k? ('3') *chuu***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke up in a panic. A hot, panting and sweaty panic. Draco Malfoy was in her dream. But it wasn't just any dream, oh no . . . It was one of _those_ dreams. She found that she had her hand down her pants and she was mortified to feel a wetness.

'I was _not_ turned on by that arrogant little ferret' she thought as she made her way to the shower, 'I may tease him here and there but there is _no way_ that he . . . Ugh!'

She spent an unnecessary amount of time under the steaming water, trying to rid herself of any evidence of her dream and to try and calm her erratic heartbeat.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom when she finished showering. She was still completely nude because she was still too busy thinking about Malfoy and her ridiculous . . . _Nightmare_.

"Oi Granger, have you se-"

Speak of the devil.

"Oh my God!" Hermione screamed, trying to cover herself with the shower curtain, "Heard of knocking, Asshole!?"

He smirked, "You know . . . That shower curtain doesn't really cover _anything_,"

She scoffed, "Get out!"

He purposely turned around slowly, "and here I thought that you were secretly a dude"

"Malfoy," she said, her brow twitching in irritaion, "You've seen my . . . My . . . _Area_"

"Really? After all the dirty things you've done, you can't even say _vagina_ or _pussy_"

She blushed at his words, "Do you have to be so _crude_?"

He walked out of the bathroom with a low chuckle.

'Who knew she had that kind of body?'

"I can fucking _hear_ you!" She shouted, wrapping her body in a towel,

"I know!" He replied.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"So . . ." Blaise began, "When do you leave?"

An exaggerated screech was heard and both males winced.

"I think my eardrums are broken . . ." Muttered Blaise, putting his fingers in his ears which earned him a glare from Pansy.

"My Drakey is leaving?!" She cried, glomping on Draco,

"I don't want to talk about it," he stated,

'**You're going to have to sometime**,' he heard Hermione think,

'**I know but right now . . . I'd rather continue as normal,**' he replied in his thoughts and he saw her nod in understanding.

Pansy was still clinging to Draco, "Hey . . . Would you mind, oh I don't know . . . Getting off of me?!"

'**I'd rather get off with you**,' she thought and he heard Hermione snicker.

He'd show her.

"Pansy?" Asked Draco,

"Yeeeessss?" She dragged,

"Come to my room tonight." He ordered rather than asked. The shock on her face told him that she couldn't believe that he had actually asked. Draco couldn't believe it himself. He also heard a shocked gasp from Hermione. It sounded a bit . . . Hurt.

But that was stupid, why would the idea of me and Pansy together hurt her?

"Of course," she smiled deviously and sauntered off with a wink and an over-the-top sway of her hips.

Draco turned to see a stunned Blaise staring at him in disgust,

"What?" He asked, eating a forkful of chicken,

"Dude," Blaise replied,

"What?" Draco asked again, even though he knew the answer,

"_Dude_!" Blaise exclaimed, flailing his arms around as if he didn't know what to do with them,

"Blaise . . ." Draco sighed, "Stop acting like a fucking fish out of water and calm down!"

"You . . . Disgust me" he stated, "Pansy? _Pansy_?!"

"What's wrong with her?" Draco tried to sound believable, "She's . . . Nice and . . . _Pretty_"

Okay, he forced himself to say the last bit. He literally said it through clenched teeth.

"Way to sound convincing," replied a sarcastic Blaise,

"Whatever" Draco responded lamely, "I'm going to Quidditch practice"

-BREAK-BREAK-

"No." Stated Hermione,

"No?" Asked Draco,

"She is not coming in here," she explained, "Flaunting her, _highly likely,_ sexually diseased body around the dorm!"

"Who gave you a fucking say in the matter?" He said harshly, his eyes flashing in anger.

A slash of fear shot through her but she ignored it, determined to make him see reason. What happened to the fun Draco from this morning?

"I believe I have equal rights of this room. We are _sharing_ it, you spoilt brat!"

He stomped in front of her, their noses a mere inch apart.

"Remember your place, You inferior piece of shit" he spat, "You need to learn to respect your superiors"

"You may be a Pureblood, Malfoy, but you're still the same as everybody else!" She shouted, "You're still a fucking human being or is there some statement that says that those who are rich are an entirely different species and that we have to grovel at their feet?!"

Draco pushed her against the wall in anger, pinning her wrists above her head.

'**I need to calm him down**' it was obvious that she thought he didn't hear her panicked declaration in her head but even though she thought this, he ignored what she was trying to accomplish. He was too distressed and resentful to get past his hatred. He could see that he was hurting her but at this point . . . He didn't care anymore.

"Don't take out your anger on me just because you have to leave!" She yelled. She was aware that she was trembling but she would not give up.

"You . . . Disgusting . . . Filthy . . . Snotty . . . _Mudblood_!" His eyes were red with rage, he wanted to hurt her; teach her a lesson, but instead . . . He kissed her until her lips were raw.

"I can't seem to hurt you . . ." He whispered. She had a feeling that he didn't know that she had heard him and went to release her arms to hug him. His grip grew tighter, she was sure her wrists would be bruised in the morning.

"If you won't let me relent my frustration out on Pansy," he gave a wicked grin, his expression away gaving nothing but evil intent, "Then _you_ can be her replacement"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You can't be serious," said Hermione, a slight laugh escaping her lips in shock and disbelief.

Still gripping her wrists, Draco dragged her into his bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

"I'm dead serious," he replied. He grabbed her shirt and tore it from her body. His hands flew straight to her covered breasts and he gave them a rough squeeze, causing her to hiss at the slight pain.

"Don't you dare complain that it hurts," Draco growled, sharply pinching her nipples through the bra, "I know you like a bit if pain,"

"Malfoy!" She cried, "Stop! You're not sane right now, think about what you're do- Mmfph!"

Draco had wrapped his tie around her mouth to prevent from talking. He didn't want to hear her cries, he'd rather hear her moans.

'**Did you forget about this?**' She thought and his eyes narrowed at her in annoyance.

"You never fucking shut up, do you?!" He exclaimed as he rolled her onto her stomach, her legs kicking at him in protest, "Carry on and I'll tie up your legs and spread you wide"

'**You. Wouldn't. Dare!'** She yelled inwardly,

"Try me," he stated, his voice dripping with venom, "Oh? You suddenly went quiet. Surprising really since you always have something to fucking say!"

Draco raised his hand and gave her ass a harsh spank, causing Hermione to arch her back. He smirked as the cheeks blushed red.

'**Why . . . Why are you doing this?**' She questioned in her thoughts,

"Because I despise you," he spat and noticed a tear falling down her cheek, "You are weak. Annoying. Pompous. You talk too much and your hair annoys me."

'**But I can't help but feel something for you . . . **' he thought quietly, still unaware that Hermione could hear him no matter how many times she told him.

'**Dra- Ahhn**!' Another harsh smack directed on her body but this time, it was on the back of her thighs. The skin grew sensitive with each hit and when he was satisfied at how flushed it became, Draco gave the same treatment to her other leg.

'**Stop!**' She cried, '**Please . . . It hurts'**

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up," he said, "I want you to feel what I'm feeling, how much pain I have to bear"

He gripped her underwear and pulled it up, making it wedge between the soft globes of flesh.

"Mmpfh!" She moaned,

"Look at you," he grinned evily, "You're completely soaked,"

'**Don't . . . That's not true**' she whimpered.

Draco moved aside the underwear and pushed in a finger, making her gasp through the tie, "Really? But look how easily my finger slipped in"

He pulled the digit out slowly and roughly shoved it back in, " . . . You're leaking down my hand . . ."

He watched as her face flushed pink in embarrassment at his words.

'**S-Stop**,' she thought, **'T-Take out your f-finger**'

He pulled off the tie, what's the point of it if he can hear her thoughts?

He rolled her over so that she was on her back again and she went to cover her face when Draco stopped her. He used the tie to keep her hands together, "We can't have you hiding, can we?"

She glared at him and in return, he ripped off her bra.

"Will you stop ripping my clothes?!" She shouted, "Pretty soon, I'll have nothing to wear!"

"That's a bad thing?" He teased. Draco cupped her breasts, testing the weight in both of his hands. He bent down and took an erected nub into his mouth, giving it a hard suck. He used his tongue to rotate the nipple in his mouth, making it harden even more.

"D-Draco . . ." She gasped and he released her breast . . . But he didn't go to the other one.

"W-What?" She whimpered, "Why'd you stop?"

"'Draco'" he repeated, "Who let you call out my name so . . . Informally"

"Now is not the fucking time to talk about statuses, _Draco_" she growled. He grabbed her breast again. He pulled at the nipple, making her rise off the bed hissing at the pain.

"Listen to me, _Mudblood_" he stated as he released himself from his confinements with a relieved sigh, "You should treat me with the upmost respect. Since I am _above_ you in every way possible . . . Beg for it"

"E-Excuse me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes,

"I told you to listen," he said, giving his erection a slight rub while licking his lips, "Beg for my cock, Granger"

He placed his erected member onto the sensitized nub between her drenched lower lips and he gave a light thrust, rubbing against the twitching clit.

"Ahn! No . . ." She moaned,

"One little phrase, Granger" he whispered seductively, "One little phrase and it's all yours"

"Pl-"

A knock at the door caused all motion to stop. Draco growled in anger while Hermione couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed.

Draco got up and made himself look presentable, "Stay there,"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." She ordered,

"That's funny," he said but he wasn't laughing, "Just a second ago, I could've sworn you were about to say 'please'"

Before she could retort, he stormed out of the room to answer the door, "What?!"

He was rewarded with glomp from Pansy, "Oh, Drakey!"

Hermione walked out of the room without Pansy noticing that it was Draco's bedroom and immediately felt a pang of jealousy.

'**I told you to stay there**' he said sternly in his thoughts,

'**Do I ever listen to what you have to say?**' She replied,

She watched his mouth twitch, '**You were going to**,' and she rolled her eyes.

Pansy finally let go of Draco and clashed eyes with Hermione, "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!"

"That's weird," Hermione smirked, "I swear I live here too,"

"Well . . . Get out!" Pansy screeched, "Me and Draco have some . . . _Important_ business to attend"

"Riiiiiight" Hermione dragged, looking at the two of them, "Don't touch anything, I don't know where your hands have been"

"How dare you?!" She screamed, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled but it portrayed no genuine emotion, "Smartest witch of our age,"

She placed her hands on her hips and waited for Pansy to make her comeback. When none came, she smirked and sauntered to her room triumphantly.

Before she closed the door, she listened to the final words shared between the two.

"How can you live with her? She's filthy and disgusting" Pansy scoffed,

"Get out" Draco ordered with a glare,

"W-What? But Drakey-"

"Read my lips, Parkinson" he said harshly, "Get. The fuck. Out"

"You're sticking up for her?" Her nasally voice going right through him,

"Only I have the right to call her things like that"

'**Of course you do,**' Hermione snorted, **'and who gave you that right?**'

He gave a small wicked smile at her through the slightly a-jarred door.

"This was a complete waste of time," he heard Pansy complain but his attention wasn't on her any more. He didn't even notice her leave the dorm.

Draco sat down on the sofa and pushed his hands through his hair. He heard Hermione let out a laugh at his frustration.

'**Just you wait, Granger' **he thought evily as he heard her laugh come to a halt, '**I'll have you panting beneath me again soon'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I'm really sorry that this is so late. I had exams and classes plus I'm running out of ideas on how to continue this story. I'd really appreciate some of your own thoughts if you'd like to help me. Anyways, I struggled a little bit trying to think of something but I hope you enjoy this chapter ('3')b**

Just to avoid confusion at this point:

'**Thought**' - They can hear each other's thoughts.

'Thought' - One of them is not in the room.

Hermione was still in shock over Malfoy's behaviour yesterday. She was currently lying on her bed, with her arm over her eyes, dreading the moment that school will start. She hardly got any sleep, too much was going through her mind.

'He's probably feeling good for himself in there' She felt a pang of anger at that thought, 'That's hardly fair is it?'

The sound of her alarm clock rung and Hermione groaned in annoyance. Her hand slammed down on the 'stop' button, cutting off the noise. She got up off her bed and went into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought 'Urgh, look at those bags under my eyes'

She rubbed her eyes and massaged her face a little.

A loud bang was heard on the door which brought her out of her tired daze.

"Granger, hurry up" said Draco, obviously unaffected by yesterday's events. Hermione sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Malfoy so she quickly brushed her teeth and did her business before she opened the door to see Draco with a raised fist. He was about to bang on the door again but she had opened it before he could. Hermione quickly shoved past him to avoid whatever he was about to say.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked irritated,

"Nothing" she replied in a harsh tone,

"Well, whatever it is" he began as he fixed his hair, "Snap the fuck out of it because I do not want to deal with a bitchy Granger"

She spun around in anger and faced him.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?!" She shouted, "I'm pissed at our easily my control slipped yesterday! I'm pissed at how you think you own everybody! I'm fucking pissed because of _you_! It's _always_ something to do with _you_!"

The expression he gave her was completely and this only encouraged her rage.

She growled loudly at him and stormed into her bedroom to get ready.

'**Stupid, pompous asshole**' was all Draco heard before she entered her room.

-BREAK-BREAK-

They were both in Herbology and the tension between them was thick. They ignored each other the entire lesson. The only thoughts that were heard between them were about the class.

They eventually had to talk to each other because they ended up being pairs.

"Got over your period yet?" Smirked Malfoy,

"Malfoy?" Asked Hermione, she turned to him with a smile, "Go fuck yourself"

The smirk on his face was wiped away and his eyes focused into a glare, "What happened to the Granger I met yesterday?"

She ignored his question and went back to her assignment.

'**I'm leaving today**'

The thought made her freeze on the spot. He sounded so distraught, it almost brought tears to her eyes.

'**And I'm not allowed to return**' his angry contorted face portrayed all of his emotions. Hermione couldn't help but stare.

'**Oh, Draco'**

**'I don't need your sympathy**'

She watched him slam the plant onto the desk before he stormed out of the classroom. She walked out after him, knowing exactly where he was heading.

-BREAK-BREAK-

The Room of Requirement.

"It's been a while since I've been here" Hermione said to herself. She slowly but quietly opened the door and immediately spotted Draco in front of the mirror. He didn't notice her so she stood in front of the door listening to him.

He was speaking to somebody but she couldn't see who.

"I . . ." He started to say with a cracked voice, it sounded like he was crying, "Mom . . . I miss you"

Hermione almost gasped but kept herself silent. Her own tears were beginning to form but she forced herself not to make a sound.

"Why did my father have to be . . . " he trailed off as more tears ran down his face from the sadness but also from resentment, "I need you here . . . I need the affection I rarely got . . . I _need_ you take away the pain."

The reflection of Narcissa began to fade away and Draco scrambled to touch the mirror in attempt to get close to her.

"No!" He shouted but the image of her had fully disappeared.

"Please," Draco whispered and Hermione started walking over to him, "Please don't leave me"

Hermione put her arms around him and held him tightly. He let out his sorrow into the crook of her neck, gripping her waist to keep her there.

"I'll do whatever it take," said a determined Hermione, "I'll try and keep you with me"

Draco gave her a red-eyed, tearful look before he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

'**Thank you**'


End file.
